Love Beads, Lava Lamps, and Summertime
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: 1970s, Venice Beach, and Summertime? Sounds like fun to me. Read for a better summary...


**Title: **_Hot Fun in the Summertime:_ _May 24, 1969._

**Summary: **_School is out and summer is here, and the boys – Trent, Geoff, and Duncan – are preparing for "Hot Fun in the Summertime". A new girl is moving in will she join in on the fun._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or "Hot Fun in the Summertime" or any other 1969 culture, just my story idea, and plotline.

**Warnings:** _Nothing too bad people just like "That's 70s Show" and some mild references to an "adult" magazine._

**Pairings:** _GxT a small encounter/crush (My first time shipping it, I hope it's good!)_

**fulltimereviewer: **_I hope you guys like this, and yes I did use __**Winter-Rae's **__format._

* * *

"Good Morning, Sunny California! It's nine o'clock on a bright Saturday in May! So all you Beats get 'outta those sheets, and get ready for some _Hot Fun in the Summertime_ by _Sly and the Family Stone_."

The teenage boy in bed fluttered his eyes open. His black hair was slightly long just like most kids at his age. The funky sounds of Sly and the Family Stone filled the air. The boy stumbled onto his feet and quickly wiped sleep out of his eyes.

Faltering over to the window, he pulled the curtains wide and let the south California sun rays fill his room. He gazed out the window and saw the palm tree swaying along the Venice Beach Shoreline, nothing out of the ordinary. But, something unusual popped in the corner of his eye: a moving truck.

But, even still, the moving truck was still pretty normal but the girl getting out she was, special. The dark haired teen gazing out of the window let his eyes drift along the features of the girl next to the moving truck.

Her skin was extremely pale unlike everyone else in Venice who was tan from days of solar kisses. Her eyes seemed black at first glance but, when the light reflected off of the in the right way they were a navy-indigo colour. She was modelesque; a lean body, long arms, long legs, and wide hips. A small smile cracked across his face.

Then she spotted him, the special girl spotted him. She gave him a small wave and an embarrassed smile. Suddenly the young male shut the curtains, and muttered a string of profanities under his breath. He then facepalmed himself and walked across the shag carpet and out of his room.

"Good Morning Trent." A little boy turned around to say with a mouthful of fruity cereal. Saturday morning cartoons were blaring throughout the house. Trent grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to the smaller boy who was sitting Indian-style in Superman briefs.

"Morning Ty, What are you watching?"

"Cattanooga Cats." Trent gave Ty a nod and attempted to watch the children's cartoon.

"Glad you finally woke up." An Asian woman said with a slight accent. This was the boys' mother. She had very oriental features: high cheek bones, thick and straight dark brown hair; but, one thing was very peculiar about her eyes, instead of the dark-chocolate colour that was typical for her ethnic group, they were cognac.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked while running his hands through his midnight tresses.

"I'm going to the store to get some things for the barbeque we're throwing for the neighbors. And, your sister should be getting here in about twenty minutes so listen out for her, and watch your brother," she pranced over to the door and opened it letting in the heat of May," and one last thing no going out, but Duncan and Geoff can come over. "The mother proceeded to go out of the door, as soon as the door closed it clicked back open again. " And don't let Geoff touch anything!"

Trent took in his mother's instructions and went back to watching the Saturday morning programming. "Did you see the freaky girl moving in next door?" Ty asked before chugging the remaining fruity milk in his bowl.

Trent gave Ty a stern look and rolled his eyes. "She wasn't freaky, Ty. She's just different," Trent's face light up as if an idea just popped into his head," and I'm going to go talk to her."

Trent rushed up the stairs like they were on fire, and threw on the closest thing to him that didn't smell revolting. Trent then went to the bathroom and quickly groomed himself to seem presentable. Finally he brushed his teeth, getting rid of all traces of morning breath.

"Hey, you're not supposed to go outside Trent!" Ty scolded while pouring his third bowl of sugary cereal.

"Yea, and you weren't supposed to look at dad's special magazines, but I didn't tell mom about that, so I think we are even." Trent replied while shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

The sun was blazing down on the teenage boy. It was a perfect summer day in California. Trent knew he was going to have an astounding day. He saw the girl, so he decided to approach her.

"Moving in?" He asked awkwardly trying to break the ice.

The girl picked up a box and turned around to look at the fumbling teen. "Not the best at breaking the ice are we?" Trent chuckled, the girl scoffed and turned back towards the house.

As soon as she started walking towards the house, Trent's manners kicked in. He sprinted towards the dark haired teen. "You never told me your name."

"Gwendolyn, but everyone calls me Gwen." She grunted hesitating to carry the large box.

Trent was chivalrous, and ran over to the struggling female. Taking the box out of her hands he introduced himself, "I'm Trent."

Gwen pointed to the front porch were the box needed to go. Trent followed her direction.

"Why thank you kind knight!" Gwen sarcastically thanked while curtsying. Trent seemed taken aback by the girl's gesture, but then his face lit up when he saw the smile on her face.

This girl had the whole package; independent, funny, beautiful.

"Trent, neighbor guy? Hello?" Gwen asked while waving her hand in front Trent's face.

"Oh sorry, hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my family's barbeque later on tonight?"

Gwen gave Trent a suspicious look," A family barbeque?"

He chuckled," All of my friends will be down in the basement, parents' will actually be doing the "family" part."

The dark- haired girl smirked, "You'll see me around seven then."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this story. Just a new thing I'm trying out. It won't be updated regularly. Review if you want sooner rather than later.

:) !review!(:


End file.
